


Payback

by BlackandGrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arousal, Blowjobs, Corridors, Fighting, Kinky, M/M, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, dirty - Freeform, rope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandGrey/pseuds/BlackandGrey
Summary: Kinky Drarry one shot turned story.Harry and Draco get kicked out of potions class. Kinkyness ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

  
  "What the hell was that?!" Harry yelled, his face turning redder than the communist manifesto.

  Draco just smirked back at him

  "I don't know what you're talking about Potter."

  They had been in potions, paired together for the practical by Snape once again. Harry had gritted his teeth and tried to deal with it, he really had tried but Malfoy had a way of getting to him like no one else could, murmuring insults in Harry's ear right when Snape walked obliviously past. And so, of course Harry had lost control as usual and punched the git, and then Malfoy had punched him back and they both got kicked out of class.

  "You don't have to insult me all the time you know." Harry growled but Malfoy just smiled.

  "But why wouldn't I when it's so easy to do?"

  Harry saw red and raised his fist to punch Malfoy right in his smug face but he ducked. Harry swung again but Malfoy dodged out of the way. Finally Harry grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall, his fingers slowly tightening around Malfoy's windpipe.  
Draco's eyes widened, the smirk vanishing from his face. Harry stared him down, delighting in Malfoy's finally motionless lips but it was something other than anger or fear darkening his silver gaze. It was something that filled Harry's veins with fire.  
He grabbed Malfoy's wrists with his free hand and pinned them against the wall above their heads, only mildly surprised when the other boy made no motion to resist.  
He suddenly realised how close they were, Malfoy's eyelashes were almost brushing his skin, he could feel every tiny movement his body made against him, and Harry was sure that it wasn't Malfoy's wand bulging against his leg.

  Harry felt startled, wondering just how they had found themselves in this situation, but on the surface he was a mask of cool composure and, curiously, he blew gently on Malfoy's neck, feeling him shiver against him. He slowly lowered his head and gently bit the skin of Malfoy's neck and heard a sharp intake of breathe at the contact. He raised his head and looked into Malfoy's half-closed eyes, his pupils dilated, making Harry's whole body burn with desire.

  He nervously licked his lips, unsure whether to continue, but Malfoy leaned forward, pulling gently against Harry's restraining hands and harshly bit down on Harry' s lip. Harry groaned and leaned against him, releasing Draco's hands from the wall and running a finger along his jaw instead, pressing their lips together. Draco let out a deep moan as Harry pushed his tongue into his mouth, feeling his erection grow. With his now free hands, Draco ran them down Harry's body, caressing his abs, while Harry carefully squeezed Draco's throat, his body flooding with dark amusement at the moan of desire his action elicited. Draco moved his hands even lower, gently brushing against Harry's growing erection and Harry moaned, suddenly biting down hard on Malfoy's neck and then sucking on the pale skin, wanting to leave a mark. He felt Malfoy's heart beat jump against his lips but then the bell sounded for end of lesson, making the two boys jump apart. They stared into each other's eyes, burning silver searing heated green, Harry's breathe caught in his throat but then he ran off to the Gryffindor dorms, before anyone could notice the evidence of his arousal.

  All through the rest of the day, Harry couldn't keep a certain blond haired Slytherin out of his mind but he carried on anyway, anxiously avoiding Ron and Hermione's vocal speculation about Malfoy's bruised neck. But inside, he felt darkly pleased and undeniably aroused at the sight of the marks that he had left to mar that smooth expanse of skin.

  When evening came, Harry roamed the empty halls, trying to clear his mind while dodging the prefects that were carrying out their patrols. Hearing someone coming, he darted around a corner and closed his eyes until he heard them move away and released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. When he opened his eyes, he found that he hadn't avoided exposure after all but had run straight into another prefect. Draco Malfoy. All the memories of their earlier make out came flooding back and Harry felt excitement coarse through his body.

  "Well well" Malfoy smirked "Harry Potter out after curfew, I should report you."

  Harry eyed him pleadingly "Come on Malfoy, please?"

  His smirk grew "Well, since you asked nicely maybe I can think of some other way to punish you..." he trailed off giving Harry a heated look that made his pulse race, and he gasped as Malfoy pushed him against the wall and cast a spell, conjuring ropes hanging from the walls. Harry's mouth fell open and Draco used his hesitation to swiftly tie his arms tightly onto the walls. Harry would've thought it would terrify him, to be tied up and at the mercy of his arch nemesis but all he felt was arousal, hot and heavy spiking through every nerve.

  "I think it's time for some payback" Draco whispered in his ear, his heated breathe sending shivers through Harry's entire body. And then Draco's lips were on his neck, rough and wet and bruising, making Harry arch his back in undeniable want. He moaned as Malfoy's teeth scraped against his skin and then whined as he was suddenly pulling away. Draco looked him over, smirking at what a mess he had turned the chosen one into before ripping open Harry's shirt. Harry gasped as sharp nails were suddenly cutting into his chest and Draco was kissing him roughly, biting his lips and chasing them with a hungry tongue. His chest burned, but it was an arousing kind of agony. Harry felt his body going weak but the ropes held him up as Draco released him and slowly sank to his knees, eyes never leaving Harry's shocked, wanting gaze. The sight of Malfoy kneeling before him was enough to send desire pulsing through him and he felt he could barely stand.

  And then Malfoy was fumbling with his belt, allowing Harry's average sized erection to spring free. Draco eyed it intensely, a smirk still visible on his delicate features. Harry's eyes slid shut as Malfoy's mouth was suddenly on him and he let out a deep moan as Malfoy took his member further and further into his mouth and Harry briefly wondered how he wasn't gagging. But then all coherent thought vanished from his mind as Malfoy's tongue was swirling around his member, pushing Harry closer and closer to the edge. He looked down and the sight of Draco's mouth filled with his shaft sent him spiralling into a vortex of bliss. Distantly, he noticed Malfoy swallowing around him and the thought sent even more pleasure pulsating through him. Malfoy stood back up and kissed Harry passionately before pulling back and eyeing him thoughtfully. He smiled devilishly and gave Harry's cheek a gentle pat before starting to walk away.

  "See you in potions Potter."

  He gaped as Malfoy disappeared round a corner.

  "Hey Malfoy, wait!"

  But he was gone and Harry's hands were still tied to the wall, he looked down and saw blood oozing from several deep scratches down his abdomen and gasped; it hadn't felt that painful. His hands were bound too tightly to reach for his wand in his pocket or even to put his dick away and he slumped against the wall, dread surging up within him. Would he be left here till morning where everyone would see him? He shuddered at the thought. Maybe Filch would find him first and he could imagine just how mortifying it would be to explain to a teacher what had happened.  
He heard quiet footsteps approaching, getting louder and he tensed in apprehension and screwed his eyes tightly shut.

  "Harry?"

  His eyes snapped open at Hermione's utterly shocked voice. Although this was completely beyond humiliating, he was deeply glad that he hadn't been found by someone less caring than his best friend.

  "Hey Hermione." He winced

  "Er.. would you like some help there?" She feigned casualness but Harry could still feel the disbelief in her steady voice.

  "Yes please, if you wouldn't mind."

  She swiftly muttered a counter spell and the ropes disappeared, Harry quickly did his belt back up.

  "Thanks" he muttered, rubbing his wrists now circled with a thin red line. He was definitely going to hex Malfoy for this.

  "No problem... is there, er anything you want to talk about?"

  He groaned internally, totally unprepared for the line of questioning sure to follow.

  "No I think I'm good" he said swiftly striding away before she could say anymore.  
"Thanks again Hermione!"

He heard her calling his name out after him but walked briskly away, silently fuming. Malfoy was going to pay for this.  
His dark mood lightened as he remembered that Malfoy had said the same thing earlier and he smiled, imagining everything he could do to pay Malfoy back.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I posted the first chapter a long time ago and a couple of people asked for more, so I’m back! Enjoy <3

  Harry woke up bright and early the next morning, despite the countless hours he had lain awake, arousal and nervousness still simultaneously pulsing through his veins. He couldn’t deny the dark desire that Malfoy’s tactics had elicited in him, although he could’ve done without the embarrassing scene with Hermione.

  Harry sighed as he got up and made his way down to the common room, internally praying that Hermione had the sense not to tell anyone about what she had seen- especially not Ron. Harry suppressed a shudder. Now _that_  would be bad. 

  The common room was quiet when he walked in although not completely empty despite the early hour. Harry slid on to the coach and rubbed his tired eyes.

  “Hey Harry!” A chipper voice said making him jump. He opened an eye and resisted the urge to wince.

  “Hey Ginny” he said wearily as she sat next to him and inched closer.

  “What are you doing up the early?” She purred.

  Harry tried and failed not to roll his eyes “couldn’t sleep.” He muttered.

  Unfortunately, Hermione chose that exact moment to walk in.

  “Why’s that, Harry?” She asked innocently and Harry glared at her without replying. Ginny’s gaze flicked confusedly between them and Harry suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable.

  “See ya later guys” He said, jumping up and practically sprinting from the room.

  With little else to do, he made his way down to the great hall where a few Hufflepuffs were already eating breakfast. He sat alone at the Gryffindor table and tried to force a few spoonfuls of porridge into his churning stomach, groaning when he realised that he had potions again that afternoon. At least Hermione’s accusing glances couldn’t get any worse and thank Merlin she didn’t know it was Malfoy of all people that had left him like that.

  People slowly started filtering into the hall. He made sure that Neville and Ron sat on either side of him and Seamus directly opposite just so that Hermione couldn’t question him through breakfast. He couldn’t help himself from staring unabashedly when Malfoy walked in, though he hid his gaze with his hand, Something uncoiling deep within him when Malfoy shot him a knowing look. Suddenly Harry couldn’t wait until potions.

  Harry basically spent the entire morning avoiding Hermione as much as he could which was difficult considering she had started tailing him everywhere, trying to talk to him alone probably to question him relentlessly. Luckily she hadn’t had a choice to do so yet with Ron always in ear shot.

  Eventually potions lesson rolled around and Harry couldn’t help glancing at Malfoy all through Snape’s instructions at the start of the lesson. Harry was back to being partnered with Ron again, after the disaster of yesterday but Harry wasn’t sure whether that was a blessing or a curse.

  “Ok” Ron said when they were supposed to start making their blood replenishing potion “you go get the ingredients while I try to figure out this recipe.”

  Harry was all for that idea, he could barely concentrate on the lesson anyway. He went into the store cupboard with half of the rest of the class but soon realised that he had no idea what he was looking for. He waited until everyone else had left before racking his brains to try and remember the ingredients.

  “Having a little trouble there?” A cool voice drawled. Harry spun around to see Malfoy standing there, the cupboard door closed behind him. Harry raised an eyebrow.

  “So what if I am?” Harry shoved Malfoy casually against the door, smirking when the other boy groaned in response.

  “Why don’t you help me out?” He murmured in Draco’s ear, pressing their bodies together as he did so.

  Harry could already feel himself growing hard and moaned while pressing his lips against Malfoy’s neck. Malfoy traced a finger along Harry’s jaw but Harry seized his wrist, pinning it to the wall above their heads and holding it there. Harry bit Malfoy’s bottom lip and tugged it gently with his teeth before kissing him fiercely. He felt Malfoy shudder against his mouth as their tongues collided, battling for dominance. After only a few moments, Harry pulled back.

  “What’s the first ingredient?” He whispered, breath ghosting over Malfoy’s ear. Malfoy shivered and slowly opening his eyes.

  “Dittany” he moaned and Harry rewarded him by trailing his fingers down Malfoy’s chest and past his stomach to the shaft straining against his clothes. Harry released Malfoy’s hand and carefully unbuttoned Malfoy’s shirt, nails scratching sharply against his skin, although he fell to his knees and traced the marks with his tongue afterwards.

  “And then?” Harry prompted, faintly caressing the outline of Malfoy’s pulsating member.

  “Nettle leaves” Malfoy gasped as Harry finally slid his fingers around his thick shaft. Harry slowly moved his hand while nipping harshly at Malfoy’s hipbone, the other boy making desperate sounds at every stroke.

  “Anything else?” Harry asked in a low voice.

  “Y-yes” Malfoy managed eventually, his speech growing increasingly incoherent as he was lost in waves of rolling pleasure.

  “What is it?” Harry asked, increasing the pace of his fist and squeezing Malfoy’s cock even more tightly. Malfoy’s breathing quickened rapidly, to a series of uneven gasps. Finally forcing out:

  “Valerian root”  
Harry suddenly stilled, making Malfoy whine in desperation.

  “Why thank you” he smirked, releasing Draco and turning around to collect his ingredients. Malfoy was panting and watched him with wide, luminous eyes.

  “Excuse me.” Harry said in mock politeness with an evil smirk as he pushed past Malfoy and back into the potions lab.

  “What took you so long?” Ron asked while distractedly staring at his textbook when Harry clunked his ingredients down on the table.

  “Oh nothing” Harry responded innocently “I forgot what we needed but I just needed someone to jog my memory.”

  He grinned as Malfoy emerged from the storeroom with his own ingredients and glowered darkly at Harry. The look was angry and arousing, but most importantly- it promised payback.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m planning on continuing this for as long as people want more so make sure to comment if you want me to carry on! Thanks so much for reading <3

  Later that day, Harry was finally cornered by Hermione. It was her and Ron’s day off from prefect patrol and Ron had gone straight to the common room for a game of chess against Seamus, unknowingly surrendering Harry to violent interrogation. Harry hadn’t felt able to stomach another pitiful attempt at playing Ron, or Ginny’s unwanted advances so he had stayed in the dormitory, thinking that here at least he would be left alone. Oh how wrong he had been.

  “We need to talk.” Hermione said bossily strutting into the room and shutting the door behind her.

  Harry groaned.

  “Don’t be like that, “ she continued cheerfully “I’ve been nice so far, not mentioning a thing to Ron.”

  Harry vaguely nodded. He honestly _was_ glad that she hadn’t said anything.

  “But that could change” she smirked at him and Harry glared back. “You never know, something might _accidentally_ slip out to Ron or even-“ she paused, an evil look in her eye “Ginny.”

  “What!” Harry cried “you know she would tell everyone!”

  Hermione shrugged “That’s not _my_ problem.”

  “This is blackmail.” Harry argued, defeatedly.  
Hermione just smiled innocently at him.

  Harry glowered at her for what felt like a long time.

  “Fine.” He snapped eventually “What do you want to know?”

  “I knew you’d come around” Hermione grinned sitting down on Harry’s bed “first of all, why weren’t you in Gryffindor tower like a good student?”

  “Couldn’t sleep” Harry answered shortly. Hermione raised a suspicious eyebrow.

  “Honestly! That’s the truth” Harry insisted and she nodded grudgingly.

  “Okay then” She said slowly “why were you tied up?”

  Harry cleared his throat, cheeks flaming. “Someone else couldn’t sleep either...” he said vaguely, hoping that he would throw Hermione off the scent of the ‘someone’ being a prefect.

  “Hmm” Hermione said, looking thoughtful “did this person happen to be from another house?”

  Harry eyed her levelly and lifted one shoulder “could’ve been.”  
“Have you spoken to them since the -um- incident?”

  Harry didn’t respond but felt his cheeks go even redder.

  Hermione rolled her eyes. “Fine, don’t answer but you know I’ll find out anyway.” She grinned “I always do.”

  Harry desperately hoped that wasn’t true. “Whatever.” He said “Can you leave now?”

  Hermione gazed at him, eyes suddenly serious. “One more question” she said quietly.

  “What?” Hardy demanded.

  “Are you okay?”

  Pausing for a moment, Harry considered her question. Well, maybe he had lost his mind, but when he was with Malfoy, it felt like anything but insanity. It felt like the opposite- everything was clear, and he knew exactly what he wanted. Which was to fuck Malfoy. He smirked a little at the thought before meeting Hermione’s eyes.

  “I’m better than okay.” He said.

 

  They didn’t have potions the next day, which Harry was for once disappointed about- it was their only lesson with the Slytherins and, thus, one of the few times he was sure to see Malfoy. But maybe it was good to not interact with him for a day because of one thing he was now certain. If he wanted to continue things with Malfoy, no one could find out. And that included Hermione.

  Harry barely made it through charms that morning, he was so distracted by alternately replaying his conversation with Hermione last night in his head, and thinking of ways that Malfoy might get payback for yesterday.  
When lunch time finally arrived, Ron and Hermione had to dash off to a meeting with McGonagall, Ron mumbling some kind of explanation about Gryffindor first years. Harry didn’t really care. He ate his food quickly before deciding to head to the library where he wouldn’t have to deal with Ginny talking in his ear. He took a random book off the shelf when he got there and sat down to read it at a table obscured by shelves at the back. At least Ginny wouldn’t be able to find him here.

  “Hiding from someone are you?” A drawling voice from behind him broke him out of his own thoughts. His eyes darkened as he looked up to see the familiar pointy face looming over him, hands on the back of Harry’s chair. Harry shivered, fire filling his veins.

  “Maybe. Are you?”

  Malfoy smirked casually “does that maybe actually mean the Weaslette?” Harry scowled at Malfoy’s correct guess “And no I’m not hiding. I came here to get something from you.”

  Harry inhaled sharply as Malfoy leaned closer to him, lips so close to his bare skin.

  “Payback?” Harry murmured and Malfoy nipped at his throat in response.

  “We’re in the library” Malfoy whispered quietly “think you can be quiet?” He trailed his tongue across Harry’s skin, making him shudder in response.

  Harry found himself breathless and unable to form coherent sentences so just nodded silently.

  Malfoy smirked at him. “Good.”  
He slid his palms down over Harry’s torso, finally resting over his crotch. Harry moaned quietly and couldn’t help moving into Malfoy’s touch. He could hear the other boy’s even breaths in his ear, feel him smile against his neck. Harry let his eyelids flutter closed as Malfoy finally reached inside his trousers and gripped his hardening length.

  Harry whined desperately as Malfoy started to gently stroke his cock. This was different than their other encounters, not violent or aggressive but slow and punishing.

  “Please” Harry groaned softly, very aware of all the other people just on the other side of the bookcase.

  “What did you say?” Malfoy hissed, keeping the pace impossibly slow. Harry could barely keep still or keep from screaming.

  “Please” he begged again and felt Malfoy smirk devilishly against his skin.

  “Well, as you asked so nicely.” He said, making Harry moan as he remembered their encounter in the corridor two days ago.

  Finally Malfoy started pumping Harry’s cock faster and he could barely hold on to a single thread of reason, each stroke making him gasp and driving him closer to the edge. Suddenly the bell sounded, signalling the start of afternoon lessons.

  “Sssh” Malfoy murmured as he suddenly slowed down again and Harry couldn’t keep from groaning in desperation.

  “What are yo-“ Harry began but he was cut off by Malfoy hushing him again.

  “Room of Requirement, 7:00” he said before releasing Harry’s member and stepping back from him.

  Harry could barely contain his frustration but he knew that a whole load of people were filling the library and there was nothing he could do. He took a deep breath and got up to follow Malfoy out of the library. He would just have to wait for 7:00. Harry could hardly contain his excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I’ve had to study for exams coming up *drone* but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Thanks so much for the encouraging comments guys, they mean so so much to me! 

  Harry was tense and jittery the whole day, he could barely sit still in anticipation of what would come later that night.

  Unfortunately, this meant that Hermione was constantly eyeing him speculatively, as if she knew exactly why he couldn’t focus on afternoon lessons. And that wasn’t mentioning the fact that Malfoy had left him achingly hard and desperate- thank Merlin for the lofty robes of their school uniform. Yes, Harry could not wait for 10:00. 

  He supposed it was only fair of Malfoy to make him wait for it after Harry had abandoned him the other day in potions but it was so mean! Harry was so turned on that it hurt and every time he thought if Malfoy, he could barely keep from moaning. 

  When evening finally rolled around, it was on the back of a storm. Harry took deep, steadying breaths as he paced up and down the corridor waiting for the door of the room of requirement to appear. When it did, he could barely contain himself and walked straight into the room. 

  Malfoy was there when he entered, lounging casually against the wall, arms crossed. 

  “Potter.” He greeted when he saw Harry and pushed himself up off the wall, stalking closer and closer. 

  “Malfoy.” Harry breathed when the other boy’s face was mere inches from his own. With one movement they would be touching, with one movement they could be kissing. Harry was all of a sudden very aware of the heat thrumming through his cock once again. All of a sudden, a bed appeared in the room behind them. Harry wasn’t sure who had wanted it, probably both it- probably both of them.

  Malfoy was silent for a moment, eyes taking up and down him, a slight smirk curving his lips.  
Finally he met Harry’s stare, eyes dark and amused and extremely arousing. 

  Malfoy tilted his chin back arrogantly and when he spoke his voice was husky and low, the only indication that told Harry that the other boy wanted him just as much as Harry did. 

  “On your knees.”

  Harry stared at Malfoy unmoving for a beat before the words sank in. He could barely breath with how turned he suddenly was but his eyes darkened and he obeyed, sinking unsteadily to the floor.  
Malfoy smirked down at him and, although the submissive position was unfamiliar, Harry was practically trembling with arousal.

  Unconsciously, he licked his lips as Malfoy slowly unbuckled his belt and let his hardening cock spring free.

  Harry eyed it speculatively, he already knew Malfoy was good with his mouth but he was determined to outdo him, so he started by giving Malfoy a slow, leisurely lick. Malfoy’s hops jerked involuntarily and he released a soft moan. Harry realised that Malfoy must have spent the day in as much pain as he had.

  All of a sudden, the world dissipated into darkness. Harry blinked and heard a soft chuckle. He froze for a moment before he felt the fabric against his skin- Malfoy had blind-folded him. Harry’s heart rate thudded harder. He could feel his own prick straining against his clothes.  
Harry let Malfoy’s member to slide between his lips as he wrapped a hand around the thick base and squeezed experimentally. Malfoy’s responding groan drove Harry mad with desire. He bobbed his head forward gently, allowing more of the shaft to edge into the velvety heat of Harry’s mouth- it was so hard now that it was have been painful.

  He could hear Malfoy’s breath, loud and rapid and grinned a little around his cock before releasing it from his hand, and as soon as he did so, he heard a whispered incantation followed by the feeling of cool metal encircling his wrists and pulling them behind him. He paused and tugged experimentally, finding his arms fastened tightly behind him. Harry’s heart rate increased- well, if Malfoy wanted to play it like _that_. He hollowed his cheeks, sliding his lips all the way down to the base of Malfoy’s pulsating member.

  He heard Draco gasp and groan as he retracted, swirling his tongue around the end of his member before sliding back down again.

  And then Draco’s fingers were curling in his hair, holding the back of his head still as he pulled halfway out of Harry’s mouth before pushing himself back in again. He was hot and heavy and pulsing against Harry’s tongue and he couldn’t help but moan as the cavern of his mouth was violated again and again. Why he and Malfoy hadn’t started doing this sooner was a mystery to Harry, he was almost choking on Draco’s cock but it seemed like all he’d ever wanted. 

  He could taste the salty precome leaking from Malfoy’s cock and could feel that the other boy was getting closer to the edge, Harry was getting so turned on by the experience that he felt he might cum soon himself.

  But then Malfoy forced himself down Harry’s throat a finally time before violently pulling out a spilling his load all over Harry’s face, soaking the blindfold.  
Harry was shocked and motionless for a moment at the filthy act before smirking and casually licking strands of cum from around his lips. He heard Malfoy’s breathing increase once again.

  “Stand up.” Draco commanded and Harry rose carefully, trying not to stumble without sight or the use of his arms. 

  He felt Draco’s fingers slid over his throat and tug him forward and then something hot and wet sliding over his face. Fingers at the back of his head finally tugged the blindfold off and Harry was returned to harsh, vivid light.  
Malfoy captures his lips briefly before pulling back, an obscene thread of cum stretching between their lips. It was disgusting, but so very very arousing. Harry couldn’t contain a throaty groan, his own prick fully erect and aching.

  Seeming to recover his senses, Malfoy took Harry by the arm and threw him face up on the bed.

  “Draco...” he moaned pleadingly, barely able to withstand the fire burning through his very veins.

  Draco smirked and produced his wand, quickly flicking it and making both of their clothes disappear. Harry gasped as the cold air spilled against his skin and devoured Malfoy’s flawless skin and toned body with his eyes.

  But then his train of thought was completely disrupted by Draco placing a hand on his chest and pushing him further into the mattress as he learnt over him.  
He effectively attacked Harry’s neck with teeth and tongue and heat. Harry wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last and Malfoy hadn’t even touched his cock yet.

  But then all consciousness was lost as Draco straddled Harry and positioned himself over Harry’s reddened shaft. Their eyes met for one earnest, burning moment before Malfoy lowered himself onto Harry’s cock and Harry almost cane there and then, it was so _hot_ and _tight_ and _incredible_.

  He couldn’t keep from thrashing violently as Draco moved his hips down and words were lost to a continuous slur of moans.

  “Faster” he managed to stammer out, any semblance at a game lost to the wind with sense and coherency.

  Malfoy ground his hips violently, panting and groaning with wide eyes as Harry brushed something deep inside him, his cock already half hard again. After only a few more rolls of Malfoy’s hips, Harry was lost to blind pleasure, senses distorted and vague, he distantly heard himself crying out as he spilled his orgasm inside of Malfoy.

  Eventually the tension left his shoulders and he sagged back against the bed, feeling his wrists finally being released as he gently pulled out of Draco, watching the other boys face for signs of pain before they both collapsed and Harry’s thoughts were once again lost to darkness.


End file.
